1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a random number generator and a random number generating method thereof, and more particularly, to a random number generator having a memorized noise, and a random number generating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Living in a globalizing era of information explosion, human beings are more dependent on the computers and networks for convenience and popularity of electronic transactions. In order to secure each of the electronic transactions, the record of the transaction is often edited with random numbers. Conventionally, a pure digital circuit is often employed in producing the random numbers. However, random numbers produced in this conventional approach must be a loop of 2N, in which N represents the byte number of the random number. In this manner, these random numbers conventionally obtained by the pure digital circuit are mostly predictable. And therefore, being threatened by the security risk derived from the predictable random numbers, the security of the electronic transactions won't be guaranteed any more.